Rescue Bijou
by Ribbon-chan
Summary: Bijou gets lost in the woods and who other to come to the rescue? Hamtaro and Boss of course! But things get out of control! Will Bijou, Hamtaro and Boss ever servive?


Rescue Bijou!  
  
Chapter 1. The Flight Hamtaro woke up so early that morning. Laura was gone already to Kana's house because it was summer. He would have to be careful when he snuck out. He was lucky that morning. He jumped into the drainpipe. He was stuck for a second and then he went down faster than he had ever gone before. Hamtaro slid out and crashed on the ground. He missed Brandy! "Ouchichi!" He muttered and began to run to the clubhouse. He dug down into the hole in the ground and fell through. He walked while saying, "Ticky Ticky Ticky" And tripped over a root. He looked up and there was a note.  
  
Dear Hamtaro, You didn't make it in time! We met up with Sabu and he and Françoise and her friends were going to take us for a ride over the forest. Meet us at the tree in front of Bijou's house.  
Your Buddy,  
  
Boss Hamtaro yelled, "Whawah!" and ran to the tree. He panted. "Now to climb up the tree. Great." He climbed weakly up the tree and when he was at the top he climbed onto the limb. The ham hams were at Bijou's window. "Come on, Bijou. I'll be there." Stan said. "Yeah, like we can't wait anymore." Sandy added. "I can't. I'm terrified of heights!" Hamtaro walked up to the window. "Hey, Bijou. It's okay to be afraid of heights but remember your friends are there with you. Don't be afraid." Bijou leaped from her window. "Alright. I want to sit on a bird with Hamtaro then!" Bijou rushed up next to Hamtaro. Boss scowled. "She likes me." He kept telling himself. They came to Sabu. There were a flock of birds. Hamtaro leapt onto one. "I call this one!" Bijou jumped on it too. Couples were all getting on birds. There were some left though. Boss, Cappy, Panda and Penelope all got on one. "Let's go!" Sabu yelled and the birds took off. Hamtaro shouted, "This is happy hamtastic!" Boss glared at the two. "They make me sick. Bijou likes me and there's nothing he can do to change it." Boss told himself. Bijou looked down and clung to Hamtaro's shoulders tight. "I'm a little scared." Bijou said. "It's alright. You won't fall. I'll catch you." Hamtaro assured her. Sabu looked up. "Oh no." The Ham Hams looked at him. "Something wrong?" Boss asked him. Sabu said, "Yes. Very wrong." Dark clouds started to gather. Then. BOOOOM! Thunder struck and the birds started going out of control. "THEY'RE SCARED OF THUNDER! We'll have to get off of them!" Sabu said. Bijou shook, "We'll be ok won't we, Hamtaro?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro stayed silent. Then their bird started to shake. It shook harder and faster. Then Bijou couldn't hold on any longer. She let go and fell what seemed a mile. "HAMTAROOO!!!!" She screamed. "Bijou!" Hamtaro and Boss screamed. She fell and fell. She thought he was going to die but she luckily landed in an abandoned birds nest. She looked up. "Hamtaro?" She had eyes full of tears. Then a downpour started. "HAAAAAAAMMMTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOO!" She shouted again. She knew he wasn't coming. They couldn't see her. She grabbed straw and fell fast asleep in it all.  
  
Chapter 2. Looking  
  
The rain had settled down and the ham hams were devastated. Especially Boss and Hamtaro. Boss had already driven one bird to the ground with Hamtaro. "Bring down the others soon. If we find anything I'll call you. Stay right there." Hamtaro looked up and gasped. He knew it was Bijou! Her ribbons were hanging over a bird nest. "BOSS! IT'S BIJOU!" He climbed up the tree as fast as possible. He jumped into the bird nest. She wasn't there. Her ribbons were though! "Is the there?" Boss asked but Hamtaro shook his head. "Just her ribbons and her scent. She had to have slept in here and in the morning she got out to find her way home." Hamtaro lifted his nose. "Hif- Hif." Boss looked at him. "Hey, Hamtaro. Why don't we team up? To find Bijou I mean." Hamtaro jumped out. "Oopah!" Hamtaro grinned. "Sure! Let's tell the Ham Hams!" Boss called, "Me and Hamtaro are going to continue on our own from here!" Then Sabu said, "Alright. If you need us you can always call." Then they all flew away. "Let's follow her scent." Hamtaro said. They both started to sniff the ground. Then they came so far they ran into a river. "Great how are we going to cross that?" Hamtaro smiled. "Hop across these rocks."  
  
Chapter 3. The River  
  
Boss put his nose to the ground. "Her scent is on the rocks. She must have just jumped right across." He looked at the raging river. Feeling tough he said, "I'll go first!" Then he started jumping. "Lalala! I'm gonna find Bijou! Gonna find Bijou! Gonna-wah!" He slipped off the rock and started trying to swim. "Help! I can't swim!" Hamtaro ran down the riverside keeping up with Boss. Then he tripped over a stick. He got up and grabbed it. He ran to keep up with Boss. "Grab on to this!" He shouted. Boss tried to paddle over to it. "I got it!" He shouted and grabbed it. Hamtaro tried to pull but Boss was much to heavy. "I can't pull!" Then somebody grabbed onto the stick. "Don't you worry, Hamtaro." A sweet voice said. IT WAS HARMONY! "Harmony, help!" Then Boss easily came out. Boss panted and coughed. He stood up. "Hamtaro, I would rather. Travel alone now." Hamtaro gasped. "What do you mean?" Harmony gasped. Boss kicked a stone. "I won't let you steal Bijou. Bijou's my girl. You can't take her!" He ran off. Hamtaro looked at Harmony. "What's gonna happen to Boss?" Harmony frowned. "I don't know..." Harmony flew off.  
  
Chapter 4. Bijou at Last  
  
Hamtaro walked slowly. He still was determined to find Bijou but his feelings were hurt. His spirit was weakened by the thought. Boss's words spun around in his head. He knew that he likes Bijou a little. Did she like him back? Hamtaro was very confused. He walked and walked. Finally he saw something. It was gray. He walked a little closer. There was Bijou in the claws of a big robot! The robot was familiar. It was Spat in his robot, the Hamatic 3000. Bijou looked at him. "Hamtaro?" "Shut up!" Spat screamed and shook her around. "I'll save you!" Hamtaro shouted. He ran to the robot and started hitting it. He scratched and bit at it. It swung its claw at him. It knocked him to the ground and scratched him on his stomach. "Hamtaro! Do not get hurt! SAVE YOURSELF!" Hamtaro weakly stood up. "No." The robot scratched him again on the stomach. Hamtaro fell. "I'll save you." He got up. "Why are you doing this anyway?" Spat laughed. "I knew you would come after her. Once I had you together I could get my revenge! Ppthp!" It swung at him again. It hit his head. "HAMTARO!" Bijou screamed. Boss ran out of the bushes. He tackled the machine. He chewed on the claw with Bijou in it and she came out. Hamtaro stood weakly. Bijou grabbed his paw. "Come on, Hamtaro!" Boss looked at them. "Go! Save yourself, Bijou!" Bijou ran off dragging Hamtaro.  
  
Chapter 5. Shelter  
  
Bijou came to a river. She stopped. They had to be safe now. She set Hamtaro down. She would have to take care of him there. She made a small shelter out of grass. It would keep them dry. Then she gathered up weeds and grass. She put it under the shelter. She dragged Hamtaro under the shelter. She looked at him carefully. The saw the two scratches on his stomach. There were bruises on his back where he was hit. On his head was a big bump. "Oh. Hamtaro." She leaned down to him and kissed him. "Please be safe, Boss." She finally understood. Boss loved her. She didn't know what to think. She loved Hamtaro and by the way he fought, she could tell he loved her too. She bent down next to Hamtaro and started to cry. "Hamtaro, don't die! Please!" Hamtaro slowly rose up. "Bijou?" He said weakly. He lay down. "I saved you. I did it." He smiled but then he remembered something. BOSS! "Where's Boss?" He asked. Bijou sniffed. "I do not know. I zink he." Bijou started crying again. "Don't cry, Bijou. I'm here. We'll get a good rest and look for Boss in the morning." Hamtaro smiled. Bijou smiled through her tears. "Alright." She lay down on his shoulder. They both drifted off to sleep slowly.  
  
Chapter 6. Boss's Journey  
  
The robot smacked him over and over. Blood was pouring from his skin. His fur was stained in it all. "LET ME. GO!" Boss yelled. "Fine." The robot through him up against a tree. "I'll just go off so you can lay there and suffer." Spat cackled and flew off. Boss stood up. His arm was broken and he was bleeding all over. He didn't back down at all. He started running as fast as he could. He saw the river. Then he jumped in it. His arm hurt him but he couldn't let it stop him. The water was red with blood as he came out. He weakly crawled into grass and lay down. He didn't have anything to stop the bleeding. He kept grabbing grass and wiping blood but more would pour out of his wounds. He couldn't stay there. He started walking down the riverside. He walked all night until he collapsed.  
  
Chapter 7. The Search for Boss  
  
"Hamtaro! Hamtaro!" Bijou shook Hamtaro. "I am very zorry. I know how tired you are but we must find Boss." Hamtaro cracked his eyelid open just enough to see. "Oowah!" He sat up and yawned. "Hif hif hif." He smelled the air. "It's gonna rain. We have to hurry." Bijou gasped. "Ah! No! It just can't rain! My ribbons. and my complexion." Hamtaro blushed. "Maybe it won't rain on us if we hurry home." Bijou wiped a tear from her eye. "I want to go home. Mare than anything I wish to go home!" Then she started to cry. "I can not take all of diz! It is too much for me. I can't take it!" Hamtaro put his arm around her. "Don't cry. We'll make it." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't cry, Hamtaro. Come on. Hold it back." Hamtaro told himself. "Hamtaro, iz something wrong? You do not look well at all. Maybe you should rezt." Hamtaro jumped. "Nothing's wrong. I'm alright." He put on a cheerful face and tried to hide the tears. "We should get going." Hamtaro stood up. Bijou did the same. Bijou clung to Hamtaro's shoulder as they walked through the forest. Bijou sighed. "I can't stand it here. I want to go home.." Then she burst into tears. Hamtaro hugged her. "It'll be okay. We'll make it.. and besides.. We have each other here." He said the last sentence softly. Bijou looked up. "Hamtaro. I.Hamtaro, I love you!" She said. Before Hamtaro could answer she embraced him and kissed him. "Bijou.I love you, too!" Hamtaro shouted gleefully. Just then, they heard a shout. "Hey. Hamhams! I knew I'd find you!" They heard Boss. Boss ran and hugged them. All three hugged and nuzzled like family until they finally heard someone else. "HAMHAMS! HEY!!!!" Sabu and Françoise and they hamhams ran to them. They all had tears in their eyes as they hugged and reunited. Bijou looked over at Boss and Hamtaro. "Boss, Hamtaro.zank you." Then she kissed them both on the cheek. Boss smiled and said, "I'd better catch up." Then he ran to the ham hams. Bijou and Hamtaro looked at each other and took paws. Then they flew.all the way home..  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
